


Peter Parker's 'stupid' problem.

by Strawberry_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Stark/pseuds/Strawberry_Stark
Summary: Peter is stressed and when the two assassins, Clint and Nat, realize how he's doing, let him vent, and when a certain genius billionaire ex playboy philanthropist is the topic, there's a lot of feels to ensue.---------------------WARNING, Mild swearing such as 'Fuck' and 'Shit' if you feel uncomfortable with these words please do not read.(I promise there's a happy ending) UwU





	Peter Parker's 'stupid' problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent a solid three hours writing this just for fun, please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments! Irondad Spiderson for life! OwU

It was Friday. Normally Peter would be bouncing off the walls with excitement. But not today, as of recently he has been extremely stressed out. There where a lot of tests at school, Flash was being a tad bit more annoying than usual, crime rate was up in the city. But none of that was as bad as what he was feeling at this moment. Recently over the past few months he and Tony had grown extremely close, his Mentor meant a lot to him, and he always loved learning from him too. 

But Peter had these thoughts, and no matter how hard he tried he could not shake them.

He kept thinking of Tony like a father to him.

He kept telling himself it was dumb, and that Tony only keeps him around for Spider-man related stuff, you know to work on suits and such. I mean, why would Tony Stark himself care about a teenager like him? It was dumb, so so dumb, he was just being stupid, just because he didn't have a father anymore, and the man he idolized as a child now mentors him does not mean he has the right to think of him like his dad.

And that's what Peter kept telling himself, as he was driven to the tower by Happy, for one of his usual weekend lab days with Tony.

Peter look out the window of the car, on this rainy day, and fog gathers on the glass, he exhales loudly, trying to think of anything else. The other week in the lab he had almost called Tony '_dad' _too! He was going to ask him a question about one of the pieces of Tony's armor starting to say 'Da-' but cut himself off, and just said 'Da-..Dammit!' and pretended he got some web fluid in his eye, Tony had stared at him with a raised eyebrow and just said 'Language kiddo.', 

He was exited to hang out with Tony of course, but nervous he would say something he didn't mean, or that he was so stressed he mess something up. So as they got closer to the tower, Peter let out one more sigh and tried once more to banish the unwanted thoughts of parental figures from his mind. (With little success) As Happy pulled up to the tower, Peter got out and spread a fake smile on his face as happy rolled down a tinted window. "Bye Happy, thanks for the drive!" Peter said with false enthusiasm as he took off his backpack and held it over his head to shield himself from the decently heavy rainfall.

"Yeah whatever kid, get going." Happy replied trying his best to sound annoyed by the young teens enthusiasm.

Peter frowned for a half a second, before continuing to smile. Happy noticed. 

"Haha, okay, bye Hap!" Peter said and before Happy had a chance to say anything, or ask if he was okay, Peter turned on his heel and ran towards the front of the building, both hands over his head, carrying his backpack. Happy sighed and rolled up his window quickly before any more rain could get in. As Peter got inside, he quickly went to the elevator and asked FRIDAY to take him to the main living room so he could find a towel to dry off with.

"Of course Peter, Boss is currently held up with a meeting at the moment, and won't be done for around thirty minutes I estimate. He says he will meet you as soon as he can for 'Lab time'" Friday spoke sounding neutral.

"Oh, uh okay, thank you FRI." 

"Not a problem Peter" the AI responded sounding slightly more cheerful then before.

Quickly he was at his detestation, and assuming no one was there, he let his persona fall and frowned, slumped his posture, and haphazardly slung his soggy backpack around one shoulder, as he trudged through the room, in search of a towel.

"Peter? are you okay Маленький паук ?" He heard Natasha say, he quickly fixed his posture and looked up seeing a worried Natasha sitting on one of the couches, two mugs of what looked to be coco on the coffee table, looking barley drunk, as if they where just made. He quickly plastered a smile on his face and walked over. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Nat," he said waving a hand dismissively, just as Clint dropped out of an air vent landing in a perfect crouched position, neither of them looking fazed by the action "Hi Clint, how did your new bow modifications work out for ya?" He said trying to change the subject. 

"They're great, but kid, you don't look so great, are you okay?" the archer said standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab a large towel. "What? Yeah I'm fine, perfect actually, really I'm oka- " He started to speak before Clint threw a fluffy light blue towel at him. "-Oof," he said as it hit his face dead on, "Thanks Clint." He said genuinely as he wrapped it around his shoulders and started to dry off. He sat his backpack on the floor and sat down on a couch near Clint and Nat. "Pete, don't even try lying to us, we can see right through you, also, you can't lie to save your life." Clint spoke with a hint of humor at the end, that Peter would have usually smiled at.

"It's fine guys you don't need to worry about m-"

"Peter. whats wrong?" Nat spoke with a genuine worried frown, and concern in her eyes.

"I..-I just..-" 

And with that, the dam broke, small tears started flowing out of his eyes, and he quickly looked down, trying in one last effort to mask his emotions. 

"Oh Паук младенца..." Nat spoke, getting up from the sofa she was on and quickly walking over sitting beside Peter warping him into a gentle hug as the young boy continued to quietly sob.

Clint wordlessly got up and sat on the other side of him, and threw a blanket over them all. Nat released him from the hug as his tears slowed down.

"Oh god, I-" hiccup "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to start c-crying.. its so dumb.." He said, looking ashamed,

"Pete, I'm sure whatever it is you have a good reason to be upset." Clint spoke as he started to rub his back comfortingly trying to comfort him. 

"Its alright Паук младенца, let it all out, you seem to have been holding this in a while, tell us what's wrong. Please?" Nat gently spoke.

"-I, I just, I've been so stressed recently and I.. Most of its fine.. Just I can't..I-I can't get some stuff off my mind, and I.. It's just really bothering me.." he finally said with a sigh, as most of the tears had stopped. 

"Well what is it kiddo? You can usually handle a lot of stuff, I don't think I've ever seen you this upset, I, personalty prefer it when your happy, I dunno about you." He said trying to lighten the mood. Only earning a small glare from Natasha, 

He inhaled shakily and exhaled loudly, "It's so dumb though.." he said

"Not if its making you upset." Nat said.

"I just.. It's Mr.Stark..."

The two assassins looked surprised, and glanced at each other in confusion "Tony? Did he do something to upset you this much?" Nat started to speak as Peters head bolted up in surprise "Want me to stab him? No one hurts my little spider and gets away with it" She spoke sounding 100% serious and extremely deadly. "Yeah, whatever he did, we can totally beat him up, want me to get my b-" 

"NO! No, no.. no. He didn't do anything wrong I just, it's my fault I feel this way!" Peter yelled silencing the two. 

The two stayed quiet, wordlessly asking him to continue.

"I, we've been getting really close, yeah?" Peter started adjusting himself on the couch, and clutching the soft blanket tightly. Taking the towel off his shoulders, now that he was mostly dry. 

"And, he's really amazing.. He teaches me how to build and stuff, and is really fun to hang out with, and, just... He helps me with so much, and, I really look up to him. But for a couple months now, I've had these feelings, and I, I've tried ignoring them, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't... I know how dumb it is, but I, I really see him as more then a Mentor at this point, he's... Mr.Stark feels like a _dad_ to me... I know, It's stupid.." he said.

Clint and Nat smiled "You do realize he accidentally calls you 'his kid' all the time right?" Clint said grinning, "Yeah, and he really does act fatherly toward you, asking how school went, making sure you get your homework done..-" Natasha said

"Asking if you've eaten" Clint spoke

"Says language when you swear" Nat added on

"Ruffles you hair all the time" the archer replied

"Helped you with your tie for the Stark Industries Gala last month" Natasha said

Nat and Clint went back and fourth listing the things Tony has done that are father-like. As Peter started mentally freaking out getting lost in his thoughts drowning out what they where saying.

"-framed your report card when you got all A's-" 

"Wait he did that? Wow, that's the most dad thing there is hah." Clint said

Peter looked up, "Bu- But! he just keeps me around for Spider-Man stuff! That's why he cares about me!!" Peter all but yelled looking around worriedly at the two. "Pete, _now that's dumb_, do you really think he only invites you over cause' you're Spider-man?"

Clint asked sounding concerned as he put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to look him in the eyes.

"Y-yes.. Why else would he need me?" Peter said with uncertainty as he felt a few more tears slip down his cheeks. 

"Peter, he cares about you so much, and so does everyone else, even if you weren't a superhero, we'd still care about you." Natasha said reassuringly.

"R-, Really?", he said looking up to Natasha's gaze, "Yes." she replied. 

All caught up in their moment, the three of them did not notice the elevator opening, and someone stepping out. 

"So, you mean, Mr.Stark might be okay with me thinking of him as my _d-dad?_ " Peter asked, they both nodded. 

"Wait what?!" Tony said, standing near the couch, in a nice looking business suit, briefcase in hand, jaw dropped. "Oh shit.." Clint said. Natasha sighed, Peter jumped up from the couch, letting the blanket fall to the floor heart beating like crazy.

He hadn't meant for Tony to hear that! Oh god, he's going to hate him now, oh no, quick think of something! Stop standing there Parker!! he thought to himself, tears still on his face, he quickly tried to come up with an explanation 

"Mr.Stark! Oh my god I- I'm so sorry I just! I I'm so sorry! I didn't wanna tell you, I, - I just, please don't hate me! I'll never speak of this again- I'm **sorry!!!**" he yelled as he started to cry again, facing his very concerned and confused looking mentor.

"Kid, wait! Hold on let's talk for a min-" He started to say, briefcase dropped on the ground as he started walking towards the boy. But Peter sprinted down the hall to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. As he pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He let the cries take control as he sobbed on the floor. Tony would hate him now, he was sure of it, he was wondering what's gonna happen next, he'd probably get kicked out, and give the suit back, and, and... Never see him again, oh god, he'd messed it up big time, big big time. He should have tried harder to shield how he felt, he should have not thought the room was empty when he came out of the elevator, he should have kept his false smile plastered on until the coast was clear, he felt awful. He pressed his hands to his face in a futile effort to try and stop the tears, as he sat on the ground thinking about everything that just happened...

Meanwhile in the living room,

"Peter wait-" Tony started as he was about to take off after him, Clint getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder "Tony, give him a minute." Clint said, they all sat down on the couches Tony soon slumped over placing a hand on his forehead, sighing.

"Oh great, now he must hate me, fuck." Tony said looking close to tears "Actually I think quite the opposite, he thinks you hate him." Nat spoke crossing her arms with a small smile. 

"What, why? How could I ever hate him?" 

"Peter thinks you only keep him around because of Spider-Man." Clint spoke

"And that's why he thought if you found out he thinks of you like a father, you would get rid of him." Natasha added. frowning slightly 

Tony looks up surprised, "What?! Fuck no!" He throws his hands up. Then sighs and slumps back against the couch, "I should have noticed he felt like that, fuck, I'm such an idiot." he says "You feel the same way though right? You think of him as a _son__?_ " 

Natasha asks with a smirk, Tony looks up, "Yeah, I do." He says with a small smile. "Well, go talk to him! He's in his room right now thinking you hate him or something!" Clint says grinning. "Shit! You're right, crap, thanks you two!" he says before darting down the hall looking for a certain Spider-Kid. Finding his door then hesitantly knocking on it three times. No answer... He knocks a few more... Nothing.

"Peter please open up, I'm not mad I swear.." he says gently starting to lean on the door forehead resting on it, letting out a sigh. No response, "Peter I can get FRIDAY to open this if you don't. Please do not make this difficult." he hears a clicking noise and the door handle jiggle a little, he unlocked it. Pausing for a moment before reaching out to grasp the handle of the door, he opens it slowly, Peter is standing in the middle of the room shaking, a decent amount of tears still flowing down his face. He looks scared for whatever Tony is going to say next.

"Oh kiddo..." He trails off seeing the state Peter's in. 

He walks over quickly enveloping him in a hug, Peter freezes for a moment before hugging back. "I don't wanna get rid of you, I'd never ever do that Pete..." He says 

He backs up from the hug enough so his arms are on Peter's shoulders and he's standing in front of him. "Kid, I don't know why you'd think I'd ever get rid of you if you thought of me as a father... And honestly, Peter Parker is way cooler then Spider-Man, I don't keep you around just for superhero stuff. Hell all the impromptu movie nights we've had, or the times you've fallen asleep working, and didn't wanna get Happy drive ya home, so you slept over, or when we help cook team dinners. I love those moments, your so special to me Pete, and I'm not mad in the slightest that you feel that way, cause' well... _I think of you as my **son...**_ " 

And before Peter could speak, Tony added.

"You don't have to call me Dad if you don't want to, but if you do.. I wouldn't be upset, I'd... I'd actually like that."

"Really? You would?" He said in a shaky voice, "Yeah, yeah I would Pete." he replied as a small tear fell from one of his eyes as he smiled brightly at his kid. They hugged again, and once they separated Peter spoke again. 

"Y-you, really think of me as your son..?" he asked, "Yep, have for a while now, I honestly thought you wouldn't feel the same. But I'm so glad you do." Tony replied "Yeah, thanks for everything.._Dad..._" Peter said with a smile 

"Of course _son._" he replied. without missing a beat. "Want to go back down the hall to see how Clint and Nat are doing?" Tony suggested, "Yeah lets go" 

And so they went back to the living room, and after spending some time with Nat and Clint for a while Tony asked if he wanted to head down to the lab to tinker, 

"Yeah, sounds good Dad." Peter said as he skipped up to the elevator where Tony was waiting, with a big goofy smile he couldn't help but show.

'Dad', he would never get tired of being called that. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment about what you liked or any constructive criticism, I'm a sucker for cute happy stories lol. And if you really liked it a Kudos would mean a lot to me! I love reading you guyses comments! Love you all, again, thanks for reading! See you later! 
> 
> UwU!


End file.
